O Começo de uma Nova Vida
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O nascimento de Alcander não foi fácil. Uma história que conta brevemente desde a chegada de Helena à Grécia com o cavaleiro de Câncer até o momento em que eles têm o seu filhinho nos braços. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá novamente ! Eu sei que deveria estar postando o próximo capítulo de "Más Fácil Llegar al Sol", mas do nada esta oneshot veio à minha mente. Não se preocupem, depois que eu dormir mais um pouco, eu vou postar o próximo capítulo. xD

Eu tinha vontade de escrever sobre o meu ship favorito, e, para que não haja confusão ao ler, isso é como se fosse uma história à parte depois que os Cavaleiros de Ouro revivem, e o cavaleiro de Câncer leva Helena ao Santuário, depois de ter dado a ela um tremendo presente, ao chegar ressuscitado à casa da florista.

Para não continuar spoileando, a história foca-se no nascimento do nosso garoto favorito desobediente e estraga-prazeres. xD

**Advertência: **Leve lime ou insinuação.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida", de Cristal-Libra. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**O COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA VIDA**

Seus corpos estavam completamente cobertos por uma fina camada de suor, e os suspiros, os tímidos gemidos de Helena e os grunhidos do cavaleiro de Câncer eram ouvidos naquele pequeno quarto.

Depois de um ano inteiro separados por causa da morte, e graças à divindade dos deuses, as vidas foram devolvidas não apenas aos cavaleiros, mas também aos guerreiros de Asgard e às pessoas inocentes que pereceram na guerra contra o falso deus Loki, a felicidade tinha voltado, e um certo casal não podia estar mais feliz por voltar a se encontrar, como aqueles dois que agora emanavam paixão naquele aposento da floresta.

* * *

Seus olhos verdes não paravam de olhar para aquelas terras de extremo frio, que ficavam cada vez afastadas do seu campo de visão. A brisa fresca agitava levemente os seus cabelos castanhos, ao mesmo tempo que suas mechas balançavam enquanto o navio se movia sobre as ondas.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou Máscara da Morte, extasiado, colocando uma de suas fortes mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo de Helena, que estava coberta por um cálido cobertor rosa pastel.

\- Sim, não se preocupe - ela respondeu carinhosamente, olhando para o cavaleiro.

\- Eu sinto que a forcei a sair de lá - disse ele, em um tom de voz sutilmente triste.

Depois de ter revivido, o cavaleiro da quarta casa tinha proposto a Helena, juntamente com seus irmãos, que fossem morar com ele na Grécia, onde ele lhes daria uma vida melhor, além do mais ele não queria voltar a se separar de sua bela asgardiana. Os quatro garotos pulavam animados, pois queriam ser cavaleiros de Atena, após ficarem sabendo que Máscara da Morte era um cavaleiro, e o quão poderoso ele podia ser. A florista pendurou-se em seu pescoço, completamente tomada pela felicidade. O cavaleiro tinha que voltar com os seus companheiros para apresentar-se à sua deusa e dar-lhe a notícia do que ele estava prestes a fazer. Atena aceitou, comovida pela mudança de atitude do seu cavaleiro e, duas, semanas depois, ele embarcou em outro navio em direção a Asgard.

\- Não pense nisso - a jovem tranqüilizou-o, colocando a mão esquerda em uma das bochechas do italiano - Não posso negar que sinto um pouco de saudade por me afastar daquela terra que me viu nascer, mas agora estou disposta, junto a você e aos meus irmãos, a começar de novo.

Os dois sorriram e uniram-se em um beijo terno.

* * *

A viagem demorou dois dias e, ao desembarcarem no porto daquela cidade, Rodorio, dois Cavaleiros de Prata vestidos como civis estavam esperando-os para ajudar com os pertences de Helena e dos irmãos dela.

Foi uma longa caminhada de pouco mais de uma hora, mas finalmente eles chegaram ao Santuário. Helena sentiu-se intimidada com a grandeza do local, e os quatro garotos ficaram de boca aberta devido à surpresa, ao esquadrinharem todo o local.

\- Helena - falou o cavaleiro de olhos azuis, puxando-a gentilmente para o seu corpo, percebendo o leve temor que o Santuário lhe provocava - É lá onde nós vamos morar de agora em diante - ele apontou, com o dedo indicador, para a quarta casa , que localizava-se em uma montanha, onde estavam as outras casas zodiacais.

\- Lá em cima ? - um dos pequeninos falou espantado e com desânimo quando imaginou ter de subir todos aqueles degraus.

Máscara da Morte e Helena riram daquele gesto.

\- Vocês chegaram cedo - disse Afrodite amigavelmente, vestido com a sua Armadura de Ouro - Acho que vocês vão precisar de um pouco de ajuda para levar essas coisas até a casa de Câncer - os Cavaleiros de Prata assentiram, já que, apesar de não serem muitos pertences, seria difícil para eles ter de carregá-las até a quarta casa.

\- Afrodite ! - a jovem de cabelos castanhos gritou, contente ao ver o cavaleiro de Peixes são e salvo.

\- É um prazer vê-la outra vez, Helena - o cavaleiro de cabelos celestes fez-lhe uma pequena reverência.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo, nós temos que carregar logo essas coisas - ordenou o cavaleiro de Câncer tentando não parecer ciumento e segurando Helena pela cintura, guiando os outros até sua casa. Não que desconfiasse do seu melhor amigo, mas naquelas ocasiões em que Afrodite estivera tão próximo da florista durante a sua estadia em Asgard, ele não conseguira deixar de sentir aquele desconforto no peito.

* * *

Eles passaram metade da tarde acomodando as coisas dos novos membros, e o cavaleiro mostrou-lhes o novo quarto onde as crianças ficariam instaladas. O quarto era muito espaçoso, com camas grandes, onde eles poderiam dormir perfeitamente à vontade, o chão estava coberto por um tapete cinza, paredes beges, uma enorme janela com uma cortina branca e alguns móveis feitos de mármore. Eles não cabiam em si de felicidade e entraram correndo no quarto para explorá-lo, enquanto a jovem de olhos verdes olhava comovida para aquela cena, juntamente com o seu amado, que abraçava-a por trás.

Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro apresentaram-se à dama, e todos foram bastante gentis, embora Milo quisesse bancar o namorador, ganhando um olhar assassino de Máscara da Morte e um puxão de orelha de Camus, que levou-o dali, e as crianças riram sem parar por causa daquela intervenção.

* * *

A noite caiu, todos foram embora para as suas casas, e os irmãozinhos da florista foram dormir. Sem dúvida eles estavam totalmente esgotados e, assim que suas cabeças tocaram os travesseiros, eles caíram diretamente nos braços de Morfeu. A jovem cobriu-os com os lençóis brancos que havia nas camas e deu um beijo na testa de cada um deles.

\- Você será uma excelente mãe, quando nós tivermos os nossos filhos - disse o italiano, olhando-a enternecido, com os braços cruzados e apoiando o ombro no batente da porta.

\- E eu acho que você será um excelente pai - respondeu Helena, aproximando-se do cavaleiro, e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios de Máscara da Morte.

\- Você acha ? - ele perguntou, não muito convencido, e os seus olhos azuis perderam aquele brilho que tinham há poucos instantes - Depois do monstro que eu fui ?

\- Não deixe o seu passado afetá-lo - ela acariciou compreensivamente o rosto do cavaleiro - Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que você vai ser um pai muito carinhoso - ela sorriu docemente.

Máscara da Morte retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e prendeu-a pela cintura, depositando infinitos beijos naqueles lábios que ele tanto amava beijar, enquanto guiava-a até o quarto que eles agora dividiriam.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, ele encostou o dorso de Helena contra a parede, beijando-a, consumido pela loucura. Embora já tivesse profanado aquele frágil corpo algumas vezes, ele não podia evitar pensar que sempre seria como a primeira vez em que tinha feito amor com aquela mulher. Não havia dúvida de que ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela, e ele não hesitaria em dar a sua vida para protegê-la.

Ele beijou cada centímetro de sua pele alva, tatuando-a com os seus beijos e escrevendo o seu nome em delicadas carícias que arrancavam suspiros da asgardiana, que fazia o cavaleiro perder a razão toda vez que ele a ouvia.

* * *

\- Você não está preparado, não é verdade ? - perguntou Afrodite ao seu colega. O décimo segundo cavaleiro usava roupas de treinamento.

A casa de Peixes tinha um silêncio tão tenso até que o seu guardião interrompeu-o, tentando tirar o companheiro dos seus pensamentos. Ele também estava usando roupas de treinamento, já que ambos teriam uma luta amistosa no Coliseu dentro de uma hora.

\- Não sei o que eu tenho de fazer - respondeu entredentes o cavaleiro de cabelos azuis jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a nas costas do delicado sofá em que tinha se sentado e colocando as duas mãos sobre o rosto.

\- Mas o jovenzinho não quis se proteger porque tinha dito que não sentia a mesma coisa - provocou o cavaleiro de Peixes, enquanto servia-se de uma taça de vinho.

\- Cale-se, idiota ! - ordenou ele, de má vontade, e Afrodite limitou-se a rir sutilmente pelo comportamento do amigo.

Máscara da Morte estava frustrado, confuso, desesperado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo, mas as suas dúvidas sobre a razão pela qual a mulher que ele tanto amava sentia náuseas nos últimos cinco dias e porque ela havia ficado um pouco mais pálida foram respondidas naquela manhã, depois que ela lhe mostrara um teste de gravidez que Marin de Águia tinha lhe conseguido, e cujo resultado fora positivo. Eles estavam esperando um filho. E o cavaleiro não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

\- Vou ver Helena, diga ao Patriarca que não vou poder me apresentar hoje - sentenciou ele, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a saída da casa de Peixes.

\- Você sabe muito bem que o Patriarca odeia que nós faltemos ou cheguemos atrasados para os treinamentos...

\- Eu sei - interrompeu o cavaleiro da quarta casa, irritado, deixando o templo.

E ele começou a descer pelas casas bastante nervoso, juntando as palmas das mãos e levando-as aos lábios, olhando para o chão, e sem parar de pensar naquela pergunta que tinha feito a si mesmo há aproximadamente dois meses, quando Helena chegou ao Santuário: "Eu vou ser um bom pai ?"

Tinha medo de fracassar.

Tinha medo de não saber como encaminhar o filho pelo caminho do bem e o seu filho escolhesse o caminho que ele havia escolhido há alguns anos.

Ele estava com medo.

Ao chegar à sua casa, ele caminhou cautelosamente até o quarto onde estava a sua amada, subindo na cama e abraçando-a por trás, esboçando um sorriso para a jovem.

\- Tenho certeza absoluta de que você será um excelente pai - disse Helena docemente, sabendo perfeitamente no que o seu cavaleiro estava pensando. Ele abraçou-a com mais força.

\- Eu prometo que vou dar o melhor de mim, por você e pelo nosso filho que está a caminho.

* * *

Com o passar dos meses, o ventre da florista ia evidenciando cada vez mais a sua gravidez, e Máscara da Morte tornou-se incrivelmente superprotetor, chegando a surpreender os seus colegas dourados, que nunca imaginaram que aquele sádico homem fosse escolher o caminho da justiça e que agora estaria esperando um filho.

Uma grande festa foi celebrada quando ficaram sabendo que aquele bebê seria um menino, e o cavaleiro não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, assim como a mulher de cabelos castanhos. Nessa celebração, o cavaleiro aproveitou para pedir a dama em casamento, e ela aceitou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Um mês depois, o casamento foi celebrado no Santuário, e todos os cavaleiros, amazonas e guerreiros de Asgard, juntamente com Hilda, foram convidados. Tudo era felicidade e perfeição, como se fosse um sonho.

* * *

\- Acalme-se, amigo - o cavaleiro da décima casa tentou acalmá-lo, vendo Máscara da Morte andando em círculos no salão principal da casa.

\- As criadas sabem o que estão fazendo, você não precisa se preocupar - agora foi Afrodite a falar.

\- Se vocês não calarem a boca, eu vou mandá-los para o Yomotsu ! - ele ameaçou entredentes, olhando-os com cara de poucos amigos.

Há algumas horas, Helena tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. Por sorte, Afrodite estava presente naquele momento, e o cavaleiro de Câncer pediu-lhe para ir sem demora atrás de Atena, enquanto ele ficava cuidando de sua bela florista. Os irmãos dela estavam treinando para ser cavaleiros.

Após Afrodite ter chegado num piscar de olhos aos aposentos onde estava a sua deusa, Saori mandou imediatamente três criadas que tinham sido instruídas para casos como esse. A de cabelo lilás pediu a Afrodite que, por enquanto, nem todos os cavaleiros entrassem na casa de Câncer, para evitar desconfortos.

Quando o cavaleiro de cabelos celestes desceu juntamente com as criadas e passou pela casa de Capricórnio, Shura insistiu com o cavaleiro de Peixes para acompanhá-los, e ele acabou cedendo, já que, apesar do espanhol não ser tão próximo a Máscara da Morte e a Afrodite, ele ainda era bem-vindo toda vez que eles iam beber ou fazer alguma atividade, e era justo que os acompanhasse naquele momento tão importante para o cavaleiro de Câncer.

Quando chegaram à quarta casa, as criadas pediram para Afrodite sair do quarto, e, quando ele o fez, as jovens entraram e fecharam a porta.

As duas horas mais longas passaram-se para o italiano, e seus companheiros permaneceram em silêncio quando, nesse momento, o cavaleiro de Câncer pôde sentir um delicado cosmo que seguiu-se ao choro de um bebê, que vinha do outro lado da porta. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto, e suas íris azuis brilharam ao sentir que aquela nova vida nascera sob o seu mesmo signo, mas, de repente, seu semblante obscureceu-se após ele ter um pressentimento. Aquele pequeno cosmos começou a ficar cada vez mais fraco e o choro diminuiu.

\- O que há, Máscara da Morte ? - questionou Afrodite, ao perceber a repentina mudança do companheiro.

\- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Máscara ? - perguntou Shura.

O italiano não lhes deu atenção e entrou abruptamente no quarto, fazendo com que as três criadas se virassem, confusas.

\- Você ainda não pode entrar ! - disse uma delas, exasperada.

\- Você não tem educação ?! - reclamou outra, ficando de frente para o cavaleiro. Seus companheiros também entraram para ficarem de olho, para que o cavaleiro de Câncer não saísse da linha, devido ao seu temperamento impulsivo.

\- Trata-se do MEU FILHO ! - ele enfatizou essas duas palavras, segurando com força os braços da criada - Lá fora, eu senti que algo não estava indo bem, então eu exijo que você me diga: o que está acontecendo com o meu filho ?!

\- Máscara da Morte ! - o sueco e o espanhol gritaram em uníssono, tentando chamar a atenção do italiano.

Ele teve consciência de sua atitude ao olhar para o rosto horrorizado da criada. O cavaleiro desviou os olhos procurando por Helena e encontrou-a deitada no leito, ao lado da terceira criada. A florista tinha em seus braços um volume coberto por finos cobertores, mas os olhos verdes da asgardiana revelavam uma grande preocupação, assim como a criada, que examinava repetidas vezes o delicado bebê, tentando encontrar o que estava acabando com a vida do bebê.

O italiano soltou a criada e correu apressado até o leito, sentando-se rapidamente.

\- Máscara... - disse Helena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem tirar os olhos do bebê - Eu acho que ele está morrendo...

Ele sentiu o coração se destroçar ao ouvir isso. Com a mão, ele afastou um pouco o cobertor do rosto do bebê, olhando para os poucos cabelos azuis que cobriam-lhe a cabecinha, os seus olhinhos fechados e a pele delicada que começava a empalidecer cada vez mais.

\- Ele teve complicações no momento do nascimento - disse a criada que estava ao lado de Helena - Não sabemos se ele poderá ser salvo.

Os olhos azuis do cavaleiro de Câncer começaram a se encher de lágrimas pela impotência que ele sentia, sem saber o que fazer pelo seu filho. Será que a vida estava começando a lhe cobrar a conta pelos horrores que ele tinha cometido no passado ?

Afrodite e Shura assistiam de longe, sem saber o que dizer. A cena com o companheiro sendo destruído por aquela notícia tinha deixado-os sem fala. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam imaginar a dor que ele sentia naquele momento, e muito menos como Helena, que tinha grandes esperanças de ser mãe, estava se sentindo.

O cavaleiro da quarta casa praguejava consigo mesmo pelo fato de não possuir o poder de cura de Aioria, e não podiam mandar chamá-lo, porque ele estava em uma missão fora da Grécia.

\- Meu pequenino... - disse o cavaleiro com a voz trêmula, acariciando delicadamente o rosto pálido do bebê, enquanto Helena continuava a olhá-lo com tristeza - Eu nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo, e como cavaleiro eu fui repulsivo - sua voz começou a ficar embargada ao ouvir a dificuldade para respirar do seu filho e perceber como o seu cosmos ficava cada vez mais fraco - Mas eu acredito que, se você quiser se tornar um cavaleiro, será muito melhor do que eu, mais forte e mais valente. Por isso você tem que viver, eu e a sua mãe sentiremos muito a sua falta - sem conseguir evitar, o cavaleiro começou a chorar e Helena intensificou o seu pranto, soluçando - Lute, meu pequenino, eu acredito que você vai conseguir viver, vencer a morte... porque, apesar de ser um bebê... você é forte - ele soluçou - Você é forte...

O cavaleiro não parava de chorar, e juntou a sua testa com a do filho. As pessoas ali presentes não conseguiram evitar derramar algumas lágrimas por aquela cena.

Eles ficaram quase meia hora em silêncio, envoltos em uma atmosfera de tristeza.

Máscara da Morte continuava com a sua testa unida à do pequenino quando começou a sentir duas mãozinhas segurando alguns fios do seu cabelo. No mesmo instante ele levantou a cabeça, totalmente surpreso, e Helena esboçou um longo sorriso, sem parar de olhar para o pequenino, enquanto suas forças iam voltando ao corpo delicado, esticando as mãozinhas e abrindo lentamente os olhinhos, revelando um brilhante tom de verde, assim como os olhos da sua mãe.

Foi um milagre dos deuses.

O cavaleiro agora derramava lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do filho.

\- Eu sabia que você conseguiria - ele sussurrou.

\- Ao que parece ele já está estável, é um milagre - a criada anunciou gentilmente.

Depois, a criada saiu do leito e fez um gesto para que as outras saíssem do quarto e deixassem os novos pais a sós. Shura e Afrodite fizeram a mesma coisa.

\- Que nome nós vamos dar a ele, amor ? -perguntou o cavaleiro docemente,segurando Helena pela cintura e acariciando a cabeça do filho, enquanto o pequenino começava a dormir novamente.

\- Ainda não sei como gostaria de chamá-lo - respondeu a florista, um pouco pesarosa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por cinco minutos.

\- Alcander... - eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o filho, que agora dormia nos braços de Helena.

* * *

_Época atual..._

\- O seu nome é nórdico, e significa "forte" - explicou o cavaleiro, que estava sentado em um dos sofás da sua casa, ao lado de sua esposa asgardiana e do filho de dez anos no meio deles - É por isso que nós lhe batizamos assim, porque, apesar de ser um bebê, você foi muito forte ao agarrar-se à vida.

\- Então, é por isso que eu me chamo assim... - disse o indisciplinado filho do cavaleiro.

\- Foi um milagre tê-lo novamente conosco - disse docemente uma Helena mais adulta, com seus cabelos castanhos que agora chegavam-lhe à cintura - Você não sabe a grande felicidade que nos deu quando nós vimos, com os nossos próprios olhos, você recuperar as suas forças.

Alcander olhou para o pai e depois para a mãe. Desceu do sofá, ficou em frente aos pais e deu um pulo na direção deles, abraçando-os pelo pescoço, e os adultos não hesitaram em retribuir ao abraço.

\- Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo - o garoto confessou, com os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas - Eu os amo muito.

O começo daquela nova vida foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a aquele casal; apesar do garoto ser desobediente e às vezes se tornasse uma dor de cabeça para algumas pessoas, especialmente para Saga e Afrodite, o amor que Máscara da Morte e Helena tinham por ele era incondicional.

* * *

**N/A:** E é por isso que ele chama-se Alcander. xD

Eu nunca passei pela sensação de que uma criança recém-nascida estivesse prestes a morrer (e, para começar, eu não tenho filhos), mas eu imagino que seja uma dor terrível , e peço desculpas se eu não tiver captado isso da forma mais adequada, mas eu imagino que seja algo assim.

Máscara da Morte continua tendo ciúmes de Afrodite, mas depois de tudo o que este sexy cavaleiro fez em minha primeira fic, eu o entendo um pouco, o cavaleiro de Peixes o respeita, sem contar com Camus, que também lhe dá um bom puxão de orelhas.

Eu vi em fanarts ou fanfics que colocam Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura como super amigos, por isso também incluí o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Nosso pequeno Alcander pode ser uma dor de cabeça, mas não seria muito divertido se não deixasse Saga com raiva ou não enervasse Afrodite, quando o Patriarca Shion conta as suas histórias (para aqueles que não sabem, na minha fic "Más Fácil Llegar al Sol", Shion conta a Afrodite sobre o romance que Albafica teve com Agasha, mas o querido Alcander fica interrompendo-o, tirando do sério todos os que estão ouvindo Shion).

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que me deixem saber pelas suas lindas reviews.

Nos lemos.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha quinta tradução do fandom de Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Eu nunca tinha lido nenhuma fic com o ship Máscara da Morte/Helena - e não tenho idéia se o ship tem ou não muito mais fãs - , mas, de qualquer jeito, essa fic aqui acabou me agradando. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
